Past Vengence
by elvenspellbinder
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 POSTED*Phoebe has a premonition that Piper, Paige and herself are to be killed by Cole and the ghost of their dead sister, Prue. This is in the months after Prue's death. Please R&R!
1. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige

Past Vengeance By: elvenspellbinder 3/29/03  
Chapter 1: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige  
Piper Halliwell walked into the Manor's kitchen expecting to find her sister, Prue sitting at the table in her normal spot but she was surprised to find her new found half sister, Paige Matthews sitting there. Paige looked up as Piper walked in and a smile beamed upon her face.  
  
"Hey!" Paige said cheerfully looking back at her entertainment section of the morning paper. "Hey! You're up early. Trouble sleeping?" Piper asked half-expecting Paige to drop straight to sleep at the moment she said that. " No I am going to work early today because this week is the week that Mr. Cowen is picking a whole new fall set of Social Workers and I really want to show him that I can actually get things to happen if I just want them bad enough." Paige answered. "Well, Well, Well." A voice rang in from the dining room. "Who could that be? I didn't even know that Cole was here last night." Piper said questionably. "Hey Lovely" The voice said again. Then Piper realized that the voice wasn't coming from the dining room and that it wasn't Cole but that it was coming from the ceiling and that it was her husband, Leo Wyatt, who was also their Whitelighter. "LEO!" Piper called out and folded her hand into arms. About ten seconds later Leo materialized from nothingness into the man that he was now. The little blue lights swirling around him looked like sparklers in the early morning that made Piper jumped when he materialized right behind her. "How the hell do you think that you could fool me? I'm a smart ass remember?" Piper smirked with a giggle. Leo wrapped his arms tightly around Piper stomach and kissed her neck softly. Paige looked up once more from her paper and made a gagging face just as it looked from her view like Piper and Leo were about to get it on right then and there. A huge thud came shortly after as Piper fell onto the floor Leo following but this time Paige didn't even think to look up because she pretty much knew what was happening. "Paige! Get over here Piper needs you"  
  
"Leo what happened? How did this happen? Paige asked running over to Piper's side.  
  
"I don't know we were kissing and she just fell down."  
  
"Oh my god! Piper wake up"  
  
Piper suddenly sprung to life and raised up with a bang. She looked around like she didn't understand what was going on exactly but the only person she recognized was Paige.  
  
"Paige! Who is this strange man in our kitchen?"  
  
"Piper please don't tell me you even know your own husband"  
  
"Husband? No No No No I am not married. There must be some kind of mistake here because how can I be married to this man when I don't even know who he is. But he is kinda cute. Hi, Piper Halliwell."  
  
" Piper are you kidding? I'm Leo Wyatt! Your husband and Whitelighter."  
  
" Huh. Have we met before because I think that I have heard that name before." " From P3 maybe. I used to work there about 1 year ago."  
  
"Leo you stopped working at P3 the day I married you. Don't you remember and how did I get on the floor which not to mention really needs a scrub down. I'm going to get a mop if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Okay, Paige what just happen here?"  
  
" I don't know but I'm gonna bring Phoebe down here and have her touch Piper to see what that was."  
  
"Good idea! I am gonna follow Piper and when you get Phoebe call for me and I'll orb Piper to wherever you are. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Paige walked out of the kitchen and made her way up the many stairs that it took to get to the 2nd floor. I wonder what the heck just hit Piper, Paige thought as she knocked with a beat on Phoebe's bedroom door.  
  
"Who's there?" Phoebe called from inside the door  
  
"It's Paige! I need to talk to you. Can you open up?"  
  
"Actually I can't because I am jammed in here. I tried to come to breakfast and the door won't open. Can you orb me out of here?"  
  
"Sure! Hey Phoebe after that I need you to try to get a premonition off of Piper because she just had some episode. She fell on the floor and when she woke up she didn't even recognize Leo! Then 5 seconds later she suddenly knew who he was. Weird huh?"  
  
"Yup! Can you orb me out of here please! I am sick of staring at the wall!"  
  
"Sure be in in a second."  
  
Paige closed her eyes tightly and felt herself dissolve into a million pieces. Next thing she knew she was in Phoebe's room. Phoebe was sitting on the bed and reading Friday's paper.  
  
"Hey sis greetings from the outside."  
  
" Oh thank god Paige! I have never been more happy to see you in my life."  
  
"Okay! Let's get you out of here. I think that you are gonna explode in a second."  
  
Paige looped arms with Phoebe and the both closed their eyes. Paige let her will to orb run through her and materialized back into the hallway. Phoebe was standing straight in front of her.  
  
"LEO! Bring Piper!" Paige called at the ceiling.  
  
Leo materialized into the hallway with Piper at his side and his arms tightly around her stomach. Phoebe laughed at Piper funny face when she finally came into their view and Paige joined in.  
  
"Piper I just heard about what happened. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Never better. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Phoebe! Piper doesn't remember what happened only the people that saw it remember. Piper is a total and complete nutcase. Right now anyway."  
  
"Sorry Leo but Paige only filled me in on what happened downstairs and not about that." Phoebe exchanged a funny look with Paige. "But I don't know how I am in need here."  
  
"Paige thought that maybe if you touched Piper you would get a premonition and see if a demon or creature of some sort did this to Piper."  
  
" Okay I'll try! I can't promise anything."  
  
Phoebe walked over to Piper and grabbed her hand while Leo held hold of Piper so she wouldn't run. Phoebe felt the sensation she got when she had a premonition and let the images come.  
  
****Begin Premonition****  
  
A dark room that was filled with antiques filled her mind. Piper was standing there along with her and Paige. Across the room was Cole and who looked to be Prue's ghost. Cole hurled an energy ball at Piper and she was incinerated. Prue did the same thing at Paige. Phoebe stood there and called frantically for Leo but her never came. Cole then hurled an energy ball at Phoebe and she was gone.  
  
****End Premonition****  
  
Phoebe gasped and fell to the floor. There was a gash across Phoebe's forehead and she closed her eyelids. Leo ran over to her and placed his hands over her head. A goldish light came from beneath his hands and the gash disappeared and Phoebe woke up.  
  
"What the hell just happened here?"  
  
"Phoebe? Are you back?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm here"  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Piper, you and me are gonna be killed."  
  
"Killed by who?"  
  
"Cole and Prue."  
  
"Cole?"  
  
-End Chapter One- 


	2. The Deadly Cole

Past Vengeance  
  
Chapter 2- The Deadly Cole  
  
"Cole? And Prue?" Piper said shocked and full of fear.  
  
"Cole and Prue. I would advise that we stay out of the attic just in case. And I think that I should just stay away from Cole until we figure out what's going on. What do you think, Leo?"  
  
"Well I think that you are all thinking smart. Phoebe keep Cole away from you and be on the lookout for a ghostly shape that even resembles Prue. I know that we all have a total fear of personal gain but since the book is in the attic and you are trying to avoid that room in this house. I think that Paige should orb the book down here. Are you willing to do that?"  
  
"Well yeah because I don't wanna die. Were all three of us up there?"  
  
"Yeah. Piper was the first and Cole hit her. Paige you were next and Prue hit you. And I thought I knew that Cole could never hurt me but according to the premonition I had Prue was trying to save me but Cole wouldn't listen to her."  
  
Piper exchanged glances with Phoebe and Leo. Suddenly without warning Paige collapsed from her standing position and onto the floor. She just froze and couldn't move. Piper pushed Leo towards Paige and once again the goldish light came from his hands. Paige sat up and rubbed a bump on her head. She glanced around the room and saw Piper, Phoebe and some strange man kneeling over her.  
  
"Ah! Who are you? Piper! Phoebe! Get him away from me!" Paige shrieked  
  
"Oh Paige! Please don't tell me that you don't recognize your own brother-in-law! And my husband not to mention."  
  
"Piper when did you get married? And why wasn't I a part of it? I am your sister after all."  
  
"I have been married for over 3 years!!!! Paige? Are you okay?"  
  
"Piper I'm fine! Why is every one so worried about me?"  
  
"Why don't you know who Leo is?"  
  
"Piper are you feeling okay? I know exactly who Leo is! My brother in law, your husband and our Whitelighter."  
  
Piper sprang to her feet and pulled Leo and Paige up. Phoebe was still lying there but was soon brought to her feet when Cole shimmered in. His face was covered in dirt and his clothes worn out. He walked over to Phoebe to kiss her but she backed away and ran to her sisters.  
  
"Phoebe what's wrong?" He asked panting quickly.  
  
"Stay away from me! You son of a bitch!"  
  
"Phoebe? Are you okay? It's just me! Cole your fiancée."  
  
"Cole what Phoebe means by that is I think that you should stay away from the three of them for about a week. Phoebe's scared of you and so are Paige and Piper."  
  
"Leo, I don't understand. Can you please explain this to me?"  
  
"Paige orb the three of you to the kitchen and when you get there orb the Book of Shadows down there. I'll meet you when I'm finished. Piper I'll be just fine. Don't worry." Leo said with a smile. Piper walked over him and kissed him quickly. As they orbed off Leo saw Piper's lips mouth to him "I love you". Cole stared into Phoebe's eyes as she disappeared in a swirl of bright blue lights. Then when they were gone Leo looked at Cole whose eyes were filled with confusion.  
  
"Okay. Cole I know you think that this is completely ridiculous but this is a life and death situation."  
  
"What does that mean and why are they afraid of me?"  
  
"You aren't the only thing that they are afraid of. Phoebe had a premonition that you and Prue's ghost killed them. In the attic. I am sorry but I will force Piper to blow you up if you come back. I don't want you anywhere close to them because Phoebe's premonitions are always right and now it's my duty to protect them. Get out!" Leo said then minutes later Cole shimmered out and Leo orbed into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay did you find anything that will protect you against Cole and ghost of the late Prue? And Piper if Cole shows up again then I want you to blow him up. I mean it too. He said that there was no way that we could keep him from Phoebe so I threatened for you to blow him up or at least freeze him." Leo ordered.  
  
"Now there's my man! I love it when you take control. Come over here and give me some of that." Piper teased.  
"I won't argue with that even if you were just teasing me!!!!!!" Leo said as he walked over to Piper and kissed her.  
  
"Ew!" Phoebe said covering her face and Paige walked over to the basement door. "I'm telling you that you better stop that because I will throw myself down these stairs!!!!"Paige quipped.  
  
"Oh, Paige! Get over it. It's not like you haven't scene Leo and I kiss before."  
  
"Not like that I haven't!" Paige whined.  
  
Piper laughed and stumbled away from Leo to get coffee. Leo seated himself at the table and 5 minutes later, Piper returned with 4 steaming mugs of coffee. After serving them, Piper grabbed her mugs and found a seat on Leo's lap. 


	3. Phoebe's Baby Mightmare

Past Vengeance  
Chapter 3- Phoebe's Baby Mightmare  
"Piper! Leo! Wake up please and hurry." Phoebe shook her sister awake.  
  
"Phoebs? What is it?" Piper asked groggily.  
  
"Look at this! I think that someone has put a spell on me! An impregnate the middle Charmed One spell. Piper come on and wake up!!!!"  
  
"Phoebe what in the hell happened? And where's Paige?"  
  
"I don't know! I woke up this way!!! Paige is looking in the book of shadows for how to unimpregnate me. Leo can you go ask the Elders if they know anything? Please?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be back shortly." Leo said kissing Piper goodbye and disappearing into the ceiling in a swirl of blue and white lights causing Piper to flinch.  
  
"Phoebe are you telling me that you just woke up and were 9 months pregnant? I don't understand."  
  
"Exactly! I just woke up this way."  
  
Just then Paige orbed into Piper's bedroom with the Book of Shadows in her hands. As she appeared, Paige walked over to Piper and pointed to the book. Phoebe raced over as fast as her body could carry her.  
  
"Piper I think that I know what is causing all of this craziness. I just checked the book and it said that Belthazor has the power to manipulate demons into using their powers and I also found the only demon that knows how to impregnate any person. I think that Cole may have used his demonic powers to manipulate this baby loving demon into making Phoebe this pregnant in overnight."  
  
"Phoebe I think that you should sit down maybe?"  
  
"I am not gonna protest that because my feet are killing me."  
  
Just than Cole shimmered in out of nowhere. He glanced around the room squinting to see Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Piper lifted her hands as Leo orbed in right in front of Cole.  
  
"Cole get out!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I think that Leo told you to stay away from me!"  
  
"Phoebe I want to know why you look like your pregnant."  
  
"Don't act like you don't know you bastard! Get the hell out of my house."  
  
"Phoebe what?"  
  
Piper raised her hand and blew up the plant behind Cole and he moved. She did it once more causing Cole to fly across the room. Phoebe couldn't launch herself into one of her famous kicks but as soon as Piper and Paige advanced on him he shimmered out quickly. Leo ran over to Piper and cradled her in his arms kissing her head softly and fastly. Piper looked into his deep blue sea eyes and kissed his lips. Phoebe and Paige turned around signaling to Piper and Leo that this wasn't the time or the place to have a private moment.  
  
"Okay we need a plan and based on what the Elders said Phoebe is gonna have to give birth to this child before anything else because it's due in about 10 minutes."  
  
Phoebe let out a huge groan and fell onto the bed. Piper and Paige turned on the light and scurried all over the place trying to get ready.  
  
"Ow!!!!!!!!!" Phoebe screeched loudly.  
  
Piper jumped off her bed and grabbed Phoebe's hand. Paige ran around to the other side of the bed and grabbed Phoebe's other hand.  
  
"Okay who is gonna deliver this baby? Phoebe's gonna need someone and I don't think that Leo is gonna want to do that. So I am gonna deliver this baby and Leo you hold your sister-in-law's hand and I'll deliver."  
  
Phoebe let out a piercing scream as Cole shimmered into the brightly lit room. Piper threw her hand at him and he blew up.  
  
-To Be Contunued- 


	4. Charmed Smackdown

***********Disclaimer- I don't own any of these names or the characters, I jsut like to write about them*******  
Chapter 4- Charmed Smackdown  
"Phoebe this baby is soooooo cute! Yes you are, yes you are!" Paige cooed.  
  
" I know! The only problem is that this baby isn't and can't be mine, Paige. I don't have any clue whose baby this is supposed to be!" Phoebe said frustrated.  
  
"Well I am just glad that we kept this old bassinet of ours. Where would we have put him?" Piper quipped.  
  
Phoebe and Paige giggled along with Piper as Leo orbed into the attic with Darryl. After getting a good look at the baby the inspector gave the sisters a confused look. He exchanged a silly look with Piper and Leo.  
  
"Leo did you find out anything on what I should do with him. Or at least how we got this little miracle?"  
  
"Nothing about how to get rid of him. I did found that a spell had been on you and they do believe that Cole was the person who did this. And that it happened when Cole last saw you or at least touched you. The only problem is that they have no word on whether Prue escaped their prison. Nothing serious though."  
  
"Nothing serious? Oh my god! What is that son of a bitch trying to do to me? I thought that his powers were gone. They are! We used that power stripping on him and I don't understand how he got them back!"  
  
Phoebe's stomach lurched as Piper lead her over to the couch on the other side of the attic. Phoebe sat down and drank the glass of water Paige had orbed in from the kitchen counter.  
  
"Leo? Can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, Piper."  
  
Piper grabs Leo's hands and leads him out of the attic onto the staircase. Leo quickly regains his stance.  
  
"Leo what are we gonna do?"  
  
"There is nothing to worry about, Piper. Why are you so worried?"  
  
" I am worried about you and my sisters and my nephew and me!"  
  
"Come on Piper you and Phoebe and Paige are the Charmed Ones! Your magic is stronger than anything in the world. Now come with me and we'll go back into the attic and come up with a plan to get rid of them."  
  
Piper nodded her head and walked back into the attic to find Paige flipping through the Book of Shadows and Phoebe with her head in hands on the couch. Leo walked over with Piper to Phoebe. He squeezed Phoebe's shoulder sympathetically and walked back over to Piper. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Piper felt a huge ping of relief ran throughout her body. She shivered at the thought of loosing Phoebe and Paige and especially Leo.  
  
"By the way, Darryl what are you doing here?"  
  
" I am here to help if Cole shows up again."  
  
"Uh that might be a problem!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well because Piper sorta blew him up. But I am pretty sure that he isn't gone for good because this sorta thing has happened before and he came back."  
  
"Well I am glad to see that the blonde has finally gone out of your brain, Phoebe. And you are damn right!"  
  
"Leo! Orb the baby and Darryl out, NOW!"  
  
"Cole! You slimy son of a bitch! You are the one that impregnated me aren't you? And the one that made Piper and Paige faint! Tell me the damn truth! And don't tell me any frickin' lies like you have been known to do in the past." Phoebe screamed.  
  
"Well yes, I did exactly what you just said I did but I know something you don't! I don't have power to do Wiccan rituals. Unlucky for you I know someone who does. I think that you know this person too!"  
  
"Who?" Piper said raising her hands trying to threaten Cole.  
  
"ME" A female voice rang in from the ceiling.  
  
"Who's there Cole?" Piper asked angrily.  
  
"Me!" The voice rang in once more  
  
Suddenly in a swirl of bright white lights a woman with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes appeared. Phoebe and Piper both knew who the figure was but Paige was left in the dark. Sarcastically, Cole laughed with a maniacally sounding tone and evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Prue?" Piper and Phoebe gasped.  
  
"Yes! Who's the new brunette?"  
  
"The new brunette is our half-sister, Paige. Mom and Sam's love child."  
  
"Yeah! And like you don't already know who the kid was that was in here."  
  
"I do. Phoebe! I am so glad to hear I have a nephew."  
  
"Oh, shove it Prue! I know that you are Cole's Wiccan accomplice."  
  
Phoebe felt a surge of fear rush through every bone in her body. Prue's ice blue eyes had pierced right through her. Piper saw the pain in Phoebe's eyes but still she held closely to Leo, who had just orbed back into the attic hoping to get a little revenge of his own on Cole. Piper secretly waved Paige over to Leo and herself hoping that Cole nor Prue would notice but sure enough his superdemonic senses caught her. Still, Paige walked over to Piper slowly and Phoebe did the same.  
  
"Cole did you seriously think that you could beat the Power of Three? And Prue? You should know way better. I know that you are our sister and I have to love you but don't you think that first impressions count? And so far you aren't doing very good. So far I think that you are a world class bitch!"  
  
"You have the right to call me the bitch? Oh hell no!"  
  
Phoebe grabbed her sisters' hand and stood in front of Leo who stood sternly behind them. Just then a bright sparkle of light came upon both Cole and Prue's hands.  
  
"Okay you guys! I am gonna try something that I have never done before with my powers. When either one of them throw and energy ball at us I am gonna levitate us into the air. If that doesn't work then Leo you orb Piper out and Paige you orb me out. Got it?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Cole hurtled his hand at them and the blue ball flew across the room at the sisters and Leo. Leo orbed out and the three girls shot into the air. Cole screamed angrily at Prue who threw her fireball at the flying sisters but missed them when Paige orbed them out. Two seconds later Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo all rematerialized into the attic. There, Prue and Cole stood ready to got. Once again they repeated the orbing and the levitating. When round three came around Piper told Leo to orb out of there and that they would take care of it. When he was gone to what Paige called "Elderland" the fighting for their lives continued.  
  
"Okay now that Leo's gone when I levitate us up this time I want you two to loop arms and the three of us to form a triangle. Once that is done I am gonna hurtle us at those two and try to knock them over. Incase you haven't noticed that Prue isn't a ghost so she can be knocked down. Take your shoes off and when we are spinning keep your legs out because we are gonna be like a friggin' Charmed One merry-go-round right about now. Get ready because here it comes!" Phoebe's whispers turned into screeches.  
  
Phoebe did as she said she would do and soon enough the Charmed Ones were flying across the room and Cole and an unexpecting Prue. Both were hit and flew 500 feet across the room. Cole fell to the floor and shimmered out to avoid any future damaged to himself. Before she could hit the floor, Prue disappeared into her swirl of light.  
  
Once they landed safely all three let out a huge sigh of relief. The only thing that they didn't know was that the battle for good was far from over. Only other thing was could the invincible Charmed sisters win?  
  
-End Chapter 4- 


End file.
